


Scorchclan - The clan forged from fire

by Blizardgirl



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 09:02:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13830879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blizardgirl/pseuds/Blizardgirl
Summary: This seems to be the end for Kindleclan. What will happen to the cats after such a tragic event that destroys half their clan? Join this new tear jerking adventure as the cats go through the creation of a new clan, from the fires of their old clans demise.





	Scorchclan - The clan forged from fire

Prologue

Dillon and Erick were driving home after a heavy night of drinking in Dillon's beat up Dodge. The two were already swerving quite a bit before their truck rolled off the road and into a nearby forest. The boys crawled out bleeding and injured, but too intoxicated to care. "We should just light it up here, you were going to scrap it anyway. This is more fun," Erick suggested and the boys struck matches and began to light the car on fire. Eventually the idea of sticking a match in the gas tank came across the young boys minds. When the truck exploded it killed both young adults instantly. According to the local news the forest would recover from the fire and only the two involved in the accident had lost their lives. Unfortunately, the boys were not the only creatures in the forest, and their families would not be the only ones to mourn this day. This is the end of Kindleclan's story, but as the saying goes. When one story ends another begins.

Chapter 1

The camp was silent as dusk fell onto Kindleclan. Clovenfeather fell asleep with Lichenstar, her brother. The two were very close and often could be found snoozing with one another after talking about Kindleclans affairs. Clovenfeather awoke to the scent of smoke and leapt out of her bed. The air was thick with a layer of it, something must have been burning. Clovenfeather gasped and immediately began coughing, she turned and shook Lichenstar to wake him. "We need to evacuate the camp," Clovenfeather mewed through coughs that shook her small frame, "something's wrong". Lichenstar awoke with a start and shook out his pelt glancing around, panic in his gaze as he saw his clanmates coughing and wheezing, rushing around the camp aimlessly. "Clovenfeather take every cat you can find and cross the stream," Lichenstar instructed his sister seriously. She didn't argue, instead she gathered the few warriors and apprentices she could see. She then stopped by the elders den. "Don't wait up for us," Greywhisker, the oldest of the clan's elders mewed following a raspy cough. "Our time is short, let us spend it directing the clanmates you overlooked," he pleaded. Covenfeather frowned but nodded, carrying two kits in her mouth so she couldn't argue. Stagpaw racing energetically around her paws, clearly unaware of what was going on and already making it hard to move. Clovenfeather gave Greywhisker and the other elders a sympathetic look, as if to say she would come back for them. Then she turned tail and rushed out of camp, ushering the apprentices around her feet ahead of her. The small party of cats sat by the riverbank, Blossomkit, Honeykit, Raggedpaw, Stagpaw, Whitetail, and Hollyfall. Clovenfeather sighed at the small group, then moved as if to dash back into camp, but as she turned the sky exploded into shades of reds, oranges and yellows. Screeches from cats could be heard from every direction. The sky rained fire and Clovenfeather could only stand frozen in fear _Starclan why?_

...

Marshpool has been laying in the nursery playing with his kits when it happened. Goldeneyes purring as she watched her mate, he looked so happy in this moment. Suddenly, they heard a loud **_crash_**  that shook the earth and Marshpool leapt up, "I'll investigate. Stay here," he instructed his mate and three kits. Juniperkit cried out not wanting his father to leave, Runningkit had already shot under Goldeneyes tail to hide. Cedarkit was shaking in his pelt staring up at his father wide eyes, "behave little ones," Marshpool whispered and licked Cedarkit's ear comfortingly before exiting the den. He looked around camp and saw Leopardpaw playing outside the nursery with another family; Oakbreeze, Shimmerpool, and Applekit. Leopardpaw's parents were not to be found, probably out hunting. Oakbreeze got up and approached Marshpool. "I'm going with you," the tall tom mewed before allowing his friend to explain. Both toms shared a look of concern for their mates and families but said nothing more. Oakbreeze followed Marshpool out of camp. The two toms quickly scented a monster, it must have been off a thunderpath and very close. Marshpool bristled at the idea of a monster loose in the forest. The scene unfolded before the two fathers- two male twolegs, injured and stinking of some sort of burning sensation so strong that hurt the cats throats. The twolegs laughed and stumbled around a smoking monster. Carrying tiny sticks of fire and throwing them at it. "They're killing the monster?" Oakbreeze hissed, confused and scared. Marshpool saw the fire growing and his eyes began to water between the mix of the twolegs scent, monsters death, and smoke, he felt like he couldn't see anything. "We have to get back and warn the others," he growled, this was too close to camp for his liking. The toms sprinted back to camp but got lost in the thick dark haze. As the smoke became even more heavy and dense it was harder to carry on. Neither tom could speak, nor did they have the energy to carry on. Marshpool finally collapsed on the ground in a fit of coughing, Oakbreeze by his side. Both cats blacked out out from the smoke before the brilliant sky explosion.

...

Clovenfeather counted her cats by the river in panic. This couldn't be it. This couldn't be the only suriviors. She nudged Hollyfall and whispered, "I'm going to search for survivors. Take this patrol across the river. It'll be safer there." She never knew fire to cross water. Hollyfall nodded to the other she cat, and immediately began to carry the smaller cats across the water, beginning with the kits. Clovenfeather turned back towards where the forest was burning and gritted her teeth. She bounded towards where she knew camp was, hoping to find a survivor. After a few moments of searching she heard the mewling of a kit, racing towards the sound Clovenfeather nearly ran into Leopardpaw carrying Applekit in her mouth. The apprentice was limping and her front paw looked singed and mangled beyond repair. The two needn't exchange words. Clovenfeather picked up Leopardpaw by the scruff and rushed back to the river. Swiftly carrying them to the other side, to safety.

...

Marshpool awoke with a start. He groaned in pain and glanced at the tom unconscious beside him. He could hear cats screeching for help all around him, but felt disoriented from all the smoke. Heaving himself up into a sitting position, he nudged Oakbreeze. Nothing. The tom was out like a black bear in leaf bare. He lifted the other tom onto his back and grunted from the additional weight. Pricking his ears he heard another tom distinctly, yowling in this distance, "Leafkit! Leafkit no!" It sounded like Falconclaw from the voice and kits name but Marshpool closed his eyes and kept moving. If he stopped and turned back to help more cats it would cost him, and Oakbreeze as well. He kept walking for as long as he could until he collapsed under the weight. **_Snap_** he felt his front paws bow beneath the weight possibly breaking both. He moaned in pain and closed his eyes, just barely making out the shape of a cat padding towards him, "Marshpool? Marshpool can you hear me?" It called, though it sounded distant and very far away. "Clovenfeather?" He mewed weakly before losing consciousness.

...

Deep in the forest just outside Kindleclan camp Falconclaw yelled up at a kit in the trees. He had been playing with Leafkit just before all this happened and she wanted to learn to climb. Falconclaw had already seen the nursery collapse with his mate and two other kits inside. Leafkit was the only one he had left. He had no idea where the rest of the clan seemed to have gone but he didn't care. He just wanted to have his daughter safely away from this fire. "Leafkit! Leafkit please!" He called into the smokey sky, he couldn't see a damn thing. "D-daad?" A small voice called from somewhere up in the trees. Falconclaw ran towards it, but he knew better than to climb up higher and inhale more smoke so he suggested something different "jump down darling, I'll catch you!" called loudly tail swishing. A few painstakingly slow moments passed before a fit of coughing was heard from above. Then Falconclaw saw her, five-no six, foxlengths away dropping from the trees faster than a bird diving for shelter in a storm. He leapt quickly towards the falling kit. It felt as if his life moved in slow motion. Nothing mattered anymore everything led to this moment, and he was determined to catch her. **_Thud_**. Leafkit landed a pawlength in front of Falconclaw, he had been only precious moments too late. "No no....no!" he screeched into the air, a cry so pitiful and weak it couldn't be mistaken for anything but the cry of a parent losing a kit. "STARCLAN WHY?!" He wailed "You have abandoned me!" The tom cursed loudly. Curling himself around the kits broken body. Crying himself into unconsciousness.


End file.
